U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,717 described multi-emitter lasers in which means are provided for a portion of the optical wave established in any one emitting region or cavity of the active layer to be deflected, reflected, scattered, diffracted or refracted and coupled into one or more adjacent emitting cavities of the active layer. This coupling of light into other emitting cavities in the active layer of the laser provides a phase-locking array of laser cavities capable of emitting very high output powers. Lasers with still greater output powers are desired, and such phase-locked array lasers are the subject of this invention.